


Дорогой папуля

by Lethys



Category: Back to the Future (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 20:05:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15648003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lethys/pseuds/Lethys
Summary: Марти - пациент психиатрической лечебницы. Бифф решает навестить его.





	Дорогой папуля

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Ward](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2138850) by [fishkybuns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishkybuns/pseuds/fishkybuns). 



> У автора в фанфике описывается 1984 год, когда Бифф Таннен был богат и опьянён властью (Назад в будущее 2"). Ну и эти странные отношения с пасынком, до кучи...
> 
> Док встретил Марти в этой самой психбольнице.
> 
> Фанфик заброшен четыре года как, и, по честности, я перевела только вторую главу (Daddy Dearest), которая легко читается как PWP-зарисовка.

Прошло всего шесть часов с того момента, как закончилась смена Дока. И с тех пор всё вернулось в прежнее русло: на Марти вновь надели смирительную рубашку; голова кружилась, разум плыл из-за дозы седативов, лицо горело от недавних пощечин. Марти лежал на кровати, как обычно, спиной к двери. Он не мог дождаться, когда же снова придёт доктор Эммет Браун.

Услышав, что открылась дверь его палаты, Марти стал медленно раскачиваться, чтобы хоть как-то отвлечься от нежелательного гостя.

— Проснись и пой, МакФлай! — это был врач, который следил за ним в дневную смену.

Марти продолжил игнорировать его.

— Ты всё ещё дуешься на меня? А ведь у меня для тебя сюрприз! И, думаю, тебе он понравится. К тебе посетитель! — голос врача был настолько оптимистичен, что Марти задумался.

Как бы ни хотелось, но это не мог быть Док. Тогда, возможно, мама? Ещё как только Марти попал в больницу, мама приходила к нему раз в неделю. Но позже посещения резко сократились до одного раза в месяц, а потом она и вовсе перестала появляться. Но Марти уже стало всё равно. Она всегда была на стороне Биффа, чтобы тот не делал. Марти перестал доверять ей задолго до того, как попал сюда.

Но всё же он повернулся к двери, неуклюже ворочаясь в попытке сесть в этой долбанной смирительной рубашке.

— Да, парень. Он уже в больнице и будет здесь с минуты на минуту, — сказал врач, готовя шприц и иглу.

Марти непонимающе нахмурил брови. «Он»? Врач сказал «он»? И тут в маленьком дверном окошке показалось лицо посетителя. Глаза Марти расширились, а его тело охватила дрожь.

Это был его отчим, Бифф Таннен.

Дверь резко распахнулась, и Бифф по-хозяйски вошёл в помещение. Собственно, именно он и являлся владельцем больницы, так что… Марти шарахнулся на кровати, прижавшись спиной к стене. Он с опаской смотрел на отчима. Тот пришёл к нему всего лишь третий раз, но предыдущие визиты были настолько ужасны, что лучше бы совсем не приходил.

На лице Биффа снова появилась эта его дурацкая ухмылка. Он снял солнечные очки, сунул их в карман своей рубашки.

— Как жизнь, дармоед? — усмехнулся он, жуя жвачку, довольно пошло чавкая при этом.

— П-папа… — промямлил Марти. Его сердце бешено колотилось в груди, несмотря на всю дозу успокоительных.

— Я уйду через пару минут, мистер Таннен, — сказал врач, в его руке был шприц. — Только поставлю ему укол.

— Погоди-ка, — Бифф поднял руку, полез в карман, выудил из него маленькую склянку с какой-то жидкостью и протянул её врачу: — Лучше вколи ему это.

После небольшой паузы Таннен раздражённо продолжил:

— Не беспокойся, это не убьёт его. Проверено. Просто кое-кто из ребят подогнал мне это. А теперь — займись делом!

Он злорадно улыбнулся Марти, который смотрел на него с нескрываемым ужасом, а встретившись взглядом с отчимом, быстро отвёл взгляд.

Врач пожал плечами, взял протянутую ему склянку и заполнил шприц непонятной жидкостью.

Бифф немного отошёл, скрестив руки на груди.

Когда врач подошёл к Марти, тот отчаянно забормотал «нет, нет, нет», но его грубо притянули за ворот смирительной рубахи. Острая игла вошла в кожу на шее, и Марти слабо всхлипнул. Вещество было введено в его организм за считанные секунды.

— Да, и сними с него это, — приказал Бифф, указывая на смирительную рубаху. — Она нам не понадобится.

— Как скажете, босс, — ответил врач. Развязав ремни, он снял рубаху. — Если что-то вдруг понадобится, звоните на ресепшн, — добавил он, покидая палату. Он не закрыл её на замок. Он знал, что Таннен и так справится.

— Давно не виделись, — его голос разорвал тишину, словно гром. Он всё так же стоял со скрещенными на груди руками; наблюдал за тем, как постепенно начинает действовать наркотик, который врач вколол Марти.

Руки МакФлая не меняли своего положения, даже при отсутствии смирительной рубахи. Парень будто бы обнимал себя. Его дыхание участилось, стало немного рваным. Кровь начала быстрее циркулировать по венам, а зрение становилось размытым. Жар в пояснице начал приятно покалывать, и Марти не смог сдержать тихий стон.

— Чт… Ч-что за дрянь мне вкололи? — МакФлай отвёл глаза от отчима. Его голос хрипел и дрожал.

Бифф ничего не ответил, лишь жадно разглядывал пасынка.

— А ты здорово похудел с нашей последней встречи, — заметил Таннен. — Чёрт, ты теперь такой же, какой была твоя мать когда-то. — Он подошёл к кровати, коленями опираясь на матрац, нависая над парнишкой.

Марти резко отвернулся и закрыл глаза, избегая взгляда отчима. Трясущимися руками он попытался толкнуть Биффа в грудь, но в его состоянии сложно было дать отпор. Да Таннен скорее всего подумал, что Марти сам тянется к нему.

Таннен облизал губы, придвинулся вплотную к Марти, вынуждая того лечь на постель.

— Давненько меня не было, не так ли? Успел соскучиться по моему члену? — хлёстко спросил он, потеревшись своими бёдрами к бёдрам Марти. Тот невольно застонал в ответ, прижимаясь к мужчине. Его мысли путались, а тело горело. Бифф схватил Марти за подбородок, заставляя его смотреть на себя. — Что, даже не поцелуешь своего папочку? — усмехнулся он и провёл языком по губам Марти.

МакФлай поджал губы, зажмурился и яростно замотал головой.

Бифф сел, стянул пиджак и отбросил его в сторону.

— Знаешь, твоё сопротивление даже возбуждает. Только не перестарайся: если укусишь меня, как в прошлый раз, клянусь, ты попадёшь в другую часть клиники.

Марти приоткрыл глаза и увидел, как отчим что-то достал из заднего кармана брюк. Бифф издевательски покрутил баночку перед носом Марти.

Смазка. Марти громко сглотнул.

Бифф приподнял больничную ночнушку Марти. Член парня уже стоял колом. Всё благодаря этому проклятому наркотику!.. Бифф развёл ноги пасынка, поддерживая одну под сгибом колена.

Марти вцепился в тонкое постельное бельё под ним. Он ненавидел Биффа. Он ненавидел себя. Но ему так хотелось этого!.. Наркотик подогревал его сексуальное желание, заставлял не сопротивляться. Марти из последних сил цеплялся за свой рассудок.

Неожиданно холодные, скользкие пальцы проникли в его анус. Марти напрягся и дёрнулся.

— Не надо… — тихо взмолился он, чувствуя, как пальцы медленно двигаются в нём. Его тело покрылось потом, а сам он резко втянул воздух, выгнув спину навстречу Биффу.

— Ох, да ты ведёшь себя просто как шлюха, — весело заметил Таннен и добавил второй палец, вырывая из Марти всё новые вздохи.

Он хитро улыбнулся. Его пальцы оказались глубже в теле парня. Бифф наклонился к лицу Марти, смотря прямо в его прикрытые глаза.

— Поцелуй своего папочку, — приказал он.

Марти сдался. Он обнял мужчину за шею, приподнялся, проведя языком по его губам.

Бифф охнул, прикрыл глаза и перехватил инициативу. Его движение рукой стало чаще и резче. Поцелуй был громким и грязным. Марти цеплялся за волосы Биффа, двигал бёдрами в заданный им ритм, жался как можно ближе, лишь бы те пальцы доставали до его простаты

Он резко разорвал поцелуй, когда пальцы-таки задели простату, и несдержанно застонал. На удивление, очень громко.

— Ох, чёрт… Сейчас к-кончу… — заскулил Марти, ухватившись за матрац под ним. Сперма попала на живот парня и сорочку.

Пока Марти отходил от своего оргазма, Бифф вынул из него пальцы и быстро спустил штаны. Размазал смазку по своему члену и расположился меж приподнятых ног Марти.

Марти почувствовал в себе член. Парень уже и забыл насколько большой Таннен. Каждый толчок заставлял его громко кричать. Марти извивался под мужчиной, судорожно цеплялся за его рубашку, подмахивал бёдрами.

Это всё подстёгивало Биффа. Подстёгивало двигаться в молодом теле быстрее.

На глазах Марти были слёзы. Парень снова чувствовал колющий жар в теле, который лишь разрастался от каждого толчка Биффа. Но Марти больше не сопротивлялся. В его голове вообще не осталось ни одной мысли.

Бифф прижал колени Марти к его груди и, пару раз толкнувшись, громко охнул, кончая в МакФлая. Выйдя из податливого тела, Таннен издал удивлённое «о-о», увидев на своём члене кровь.

— Кажется, ты получил сполна.

Марти распластался на кровати и не шевелился. Его всё ещё трясло. Он начал бормотать себе под нос всякую пошлую лабуду и повернулся на бок, ловя ртом воздух.

Бифф глянул на простынь: на ней тоже была кровь. Мужчина встал, поднял пиджак и надел его.

— Неплохо, пацан. Твой врач скоро придёт и приведёт тебя в порядок, — Таннен подошёл к выходу и обернулся. — Я передам твоей матери привет от тебя, — добавил он и громко хлопнул за собой дверь.


End file.
